


Murderer

by talefeathers



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, julia sees how many times she can write the same scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After killing Mercutio, it sinks in that Tybalt has destroyed something he can never repair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murderer

_“Murderer!”_

“Val, _no!”_

Tybalt looked up from the bloody sword in his hand just in time to see Benvolio wrap both arms around Mercutio’s brother, seeming only barely to hold the smaller boy back. 

“Let go of me,” Valentine spat, wrenching against Benvolio so hard that the latter’s feet skidded forward on the cobblestones. He looked like pure muscle, the entirety of his slight frame wound tight with rage. “I said _let go!”_

“Your uncle,” Benvolio murmured over Valentine’s struggles, grunting with the effort it was taking to hold him still. “You must think of your uncle, he has forbidden --”

_“I DON’T CARE!”_

The very air seemed to shudder with the volume of this cry, with the magnitude of the grief behind it. 

Tybalt could hear Petruchio insisting that they should go, but he felt paralyzed, his horror rooting him to the spot. It wasn’t until Petruchio actually tugged him by the arm that his legs remembered how to move. Valentine’s screams, however, didn’t seem to grow any fainter. They followed him home, reverberating against the inside of his skull like a curse. Like a promise that he would never know peace.


End file.
